Forever
by glitter blizzard
Summary: 'Oh, Lysander, we can always have forever. Time hasn't stopped for us yet.'


_Dedicated to Zella, who is always awesome and there for a chat, and whose Doctor Who obsession is as big as mine._

_PS: I casted Lily as Karen Gillan. _

* * *

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_- _Bruno Mars; When I Was Your Man;

* * *

Lysander stepped in the house with a heavy heart and furrowed brows. His blonde hair was swept to the side in a semi-formal hairstyle, and he had dressed himself in a pair of black trousers and violet dress shirt. He still looked rather messy, but anyone who knew him could tell that he had made the effort to look presentable.

In his hand he clutched a box containing a memory he needed to get rid of. It was the only way he could allow himself to move on. It had to be done, even though he didn't want to. He made his way through the house and walked into the kitchen. He stopped there briefly to give himself a small pep talk and take a few deep breaths before he stepped outside. The spacious yard decorated in white and gold, with tables scattered across the green lawn. He was immediately noticed by his mother, whose bright yellow dress still hurt his eyes when he looked at it. She gave him a small, serene smile, though her large eyes were sad as she glanced at the dance floor, where a girl with fiery hair and dressed in a long, white dress was swaying to the music in the arms of a man Lysander had come to despise.

'Sander!' Lysander stopped and turned, a smile flickering on his face when he saw James making his way towards him. 'How are you, man?' He asked as he approached, clapping his shoulder with one hand.

'Fine.' Lysander responded, and James's cheerful eyes darkened slightly. He glanced at the dance floor where his sister was. 'Git.' He muttered distastefully, then looked at Lysander. 'Do you want me to take care of him while you talk with her?'

Lysander was surprised by how perceptive James was being and nodded. 'That'd be great, thanks.'

James nodded towards the house. 'Go in the kitchen before everyone sees you.'

Lysander nodded gratefully and retreated back in the house without a glance backwards. He had a few seconds to walk back and forth and mull over what he was going to say. He'd planned this conversation so obsessively for the past few days, but now that the moment had finally come, he found himself forgetting everything he had planned.

The door slid open and Lysander closed his eyes.

'Hi.'

Lysander took a deep breath before he turned around. He released it abruptly when he took a sight of her. Her dress was simple, but worked to enhance her natural beauty and thin figure, and her long red dress was done in an elaborate braid thrown over her right shoulder. But this wasn't what struck him speechless. It was the way her brown eyes and skin glowed. She radiated.

She was happy.

Without him.

He deflated. He didn't know what he had expected, exactly, but the happiness in human form he was seeing before him wasn't it.

He cleared his throat, realising she was waiting for him to say something. 'I brought you this.' He said in a tight voice, handing her the wooden box.

Lily took it, glancing at him. His arms dropped at his sides and he smiled in a defeated manner.

Lily opened the box and he watched as her face transformed. From happy to sad. She looked up, brown eyes glittering with unshed tears. 'Oh.' She said. 'I...I thought I had lost this.'

Lysander squeezed his hands in fists as he tried to squash down his emotions. 'I found it.' He said tightly. 'In my room.' He added, just to see her reaction. Predictably enough, her cheeks went a slight pink. She swallowed and looked up at him again.

'Can you... can you put it on me?' She asked, surprising him. He noticed that her neck was bare, and nodded slowly. She took out the necklace from the box, putting it on the counter top. Lysander reached for it with a shaking hand, his eyes focusing on her exposed shoulders as she turned around.

'Won't he mind when he sees this?' Lysander asked as he carefully clasped it around her neck, his hands lingering a little longer than needed on her shoulders. He could feel the goosebumps breaking on her skin and she quickly moved.

He watched her stop by the counter top with a new glimmer of hope. She was still affected by him. She still wanted to wear the ring around her neck.

She hadn't forgotten about him completely.

'You gave me a promise.' She said, her hand clasping around the ring. 'I gave you a promise.' She smiled a little, albeit sadly. 'Forever.'

'Forever.' Lysander repeated, watching her intently. 'Can we have forever now?'

Lily laughed. 'Oh, Lysander, we can always have forever. Time hasn't stopped for us yet.'

'But you.. you're married.' He pointed out the obvious.

Lily crossed the space between them and took his hand. 'Because I couldn't wait for you.' She said, squeezing his hand. 'But you're here now, aren't you? Can you want for me?'

'Wait for you?' Lysander asked, throughly confused. 'But I don't...'

'Forever, Lysander.' Lily said. 'Forever is full of possibilities. Now, come on. Everyone wants to see you.'

Lysander let Lily drag him outside where her relatives and his friends swarmed on them like bees. He caught Scorpius' eyes as he watched from the sidelines as his wife stood beside Lysander, and smiled a little victoriously.


End file.
